Secchan no Baka!
by xHiMex
Summary: Setsuna's personality seems to have been altered by a magic patch that makes her like all the girls! How will Konoka react to this? My first fanfic ever! XD and it had to be konosetsu rated T for shoujo-ai
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own negima^ ^ oh wait...I'm not ken akamatsu **sighs** nah...I don't own it U_U

Me: Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic^ ^

Setsuna: Hey you're new around here

Me: yup yup...my name's dany XD nice to meet you

Konoka: welcome!! dany-chan!!

Me: Arigatou kono-chan^ ^

Setsuna: Well, I hope you're not like everyone around here.

Me: What do you mean?

Setsuna: They tend to write stories about me and umm...konochan...

Konoka: Really cute ones, of course ^ ^

Me: I see...

Setsuna: Just don't write about us okay? ano...dany-chan?

Me: I umm...remember I have something to do!! gomen!! **runs**

Konoka: I guess she already did XD

Setsuna: **sweat drop**

**"Secchan no baka!!"**

"Okay, that's it…for today," said an evil grinning vampire, while retreating back to the academy. Today, Evangeline had been training Setsuna; she had come up with a new training routine for the young samurai, but it had exhausted the little vampire as well.

"Thank you...Eva-san" whispered Setsuna as she fell to her knees, sweat dripping off her nose. She couldn't support her weight anymore...her legs were too weak to keep her standing.

"Secchaaan!! Konoka ran over to her guardian...a worried expression on her face. She had been watching the whole time, but since Setsuna was the one who asked for this "new training," she wasn't allowed to reply or yell anything at Evangeline for injuring her precious friend; Although nothing stopped her for giving Eva-san the death glare from time to time.

Konoka was now kneeling next to her guardian.

"Secchan...are you okay?"

"o-of course ojousama" said a blushing samurai.

"you don't need to worry about me...that was just simple routine training" "but...but...secchan..." konoka opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by her guardian's serious tone.

"No ojousama, you must focus on your training too." '_she's right_.' thought Konoka. She hadn't been training as much lately. She had been too busy doing other things, instead of practicing her healing skills.

"Well...then let me heal you secchan." said the determined healer.

"If that helps you with your training, go ahead ojousama," said a smiling samurai. Not long after she had said this, she felt a warm feeling inside her...she could see a white light surrounding her...a white and warm light that made all worries, all tiredness, all...pain, go away. '_Konochan...'_ she thought. The warm feeling was her princess' power. Setsuna always felt at peace whenever she could feel it.

"Th..Thanks ko...ojousama." whispered the samurai.

"Mou secchan, what did I tell about calling me 'ojousama'?"

"Sorry ojousama, but I'm not allowed to call you by your name, I'm not worthy of it." a serious edge to her voice.

"And why is that?" asked konoka, now serious too.

"Because I'm your guardian, it's my duty to take care of you and address you properly."

"Then I'm your...duty...just your duty!!?" tears rapidly making their way on konoka's eyes.

"Of course not!! You're not just my 'duty', I protect you because I've chosen to protect you!! Because...because you're my...precious...friend..." setsuna trailed off, her trademark blush on her face.

"Then...if I'm your friend...and so precious to you, why can't you call me by my name!? Friends call each other by their names" a cute little pout on konoka's face made setsuna's heart skip a beat or two.

_Had I been... tricked?? _Thought setsuna.

"Well...let's go back to your room...ko...konochan." konoka had won. Her pout now turned to an ear-to-ear smile that lighted her face.

"You see Secchan, It's not as hard as it seems." As the princess turned around to walk back to the dorms, Setsuna could swear she saw an evil grin on Konoka's angelic features, she was tricked into this and Konoka wasn't going to let it slip.

_Well for you it sure isn't konochan, but if I keep blushing like this, I'm sure I'll pass out one of these days...**sigh**_

The protector catched up with the brunette and escorted her back to the dorms.

_____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back at the dorms.

"I can't believe it's finally here..." a certain little ermine rushed through the wrapping of the package. His eyes glowed as he succeded at the task. While holding the item up, he exclaimed "the love me-not patch!!" in a cheerful and you could say maniac tone.

"If I stick the love patch on aniki, he'll sure get more partners and I'll earn more ermine dollars!!" chamo was really enjoying himself at the idea of getting more money.

"What's this?" there was another item inside the package.

"I see...so it comes with two patches, the love patch and the antidote patch...that's why it's called love me-not...mmm...but aniki won't need the antidote...hopefully he'll get tons of partners and then pick his permanent partner, hehe"

"I guess I'll just toss this then," he put the antidote patch inside the thrash can, "everything settled then, and on with the mission!!." _____________________________________________________________

"We're home!!" said a cheerful voice that her roomates new very well, but they were too busy at the time to answer her.

"negi-kun! asuna! where are you!?" Konoka called again.

negi and asuna rushed out of the kitchen.

"gomen konoka-san, but since you were taking so long, asuna decided to...umm...cook" asuna hit the little kid's head.

"why do say 'umm...cook'...I WAS COOKING!!" but then she lowered her head. "until it got on fire...sorry konoka but we'll need new pots...again..." "mou asuna!! you should have waited for me!! now we'll have to order fast food." said the young healer in an scolding manner.

"sorry konoka..." asuna lifted her face to look at her roomate. Konoka felt sorry for the oranged girl.

"It's okay asuna, I got a little carried away, i mean, i don't care about the pots or the smoke but...your cooking is dangerous."

setsuna couldn't stop a laugh or two from escaping her lips.

"you too!? mou setsuna-san!!" now asuna seemed more like a ten year old than negi himself.

"gomen asuna-san but your cooking is funny!" she chuckled again. konoka was now chuckling too, her guardian's smile had always been something that made her forget everything else, and was contagious too because soon all of them were laughing, even asuna.

Under the bed, the little ermine was hiding. '_it's now or never.' _Chamo launched himself torwads the laughing group, aiming for the little teacher. He grabbed the ten year old by the arm and sticked the patch on him. '_great!!' _He thought. He was going to be rich, especially since it was an all-girls school and the little ten-year old was very popular among the girls. He grinned at the idea.

Chamo had succesfully completed his mission, or so he thought. as the little ermine lifted his head, he saw a school vest. _'what?' _The patch magically disappearing before his eyes and onto the person's arm. '_ohh oh'. _

Brown eyes and raven black hair stared at him with a confused look. "ano...chamo-kun...why are you grabbing my arm?" said the samurai as she shoved him off. Chamo was stunned, he had sticked the patch on setsuna's arm!!. '_what am i going to do? well first i need to get out of here.' _"Gomen Setsuna-neechan, but i was heading for the door hehe" nervous laughs eripted off of him.

"Be careful Chamo-kun, you could've hurt yourself or secchan." konoka turned around to face her protector and gave one of her sweet smiles, she expected setsuna to blush like she always did but what she didn't expect was the guardian's response.

"Konochan...you're so cute when you smile..." The princess went tomato red as she heard the setsuna's words, she was caught off guard by her protector, and ofcourse the sweet gentle smile and the love-struck look setsuna gave her didn't help at all.

"secchan..." konoka tried to reply but was cut off by Asuna.

"Ano...Setsuna-san, are you feeling...well?" Asuna was just as confused as everyone else by the Samurai's sudden behavior, this wasn't like setsuna at all to say such things.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, you're cute when you smile too." Setsuna gave her the same sweet smile she had given Konoka. Asuna was now blushing hard and just as confused as Konoka was. Negi was speechless, Konoka was paralized, Asuna didn't know where to look, and soon the three of them let out a scream of "NANI!!??"

_**To Be Continued...**_

Me: **gasping for air** Okay mina-san^ ^ I hope you liked the first chapter of my story^^

Setsuna: Stay there!! **draws yuunagi** don't you dare write chapter two!!

Me: I have to go!! **runs**

Konoka: **sighs** anyway mina-san R&R please!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: if I owned negima I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it T.T

"**Omake"**

**Me:** konnichiwa mina-san^ ^

**Konoka:** mou…dany-chan, I thought you were never coming back.

**Me:** umm well you see...8DD

**Setsuna:** you're very brave indeed to have come back hehe, but this is as far as you'll get.

**Konoka:** drop it secchan! I want to hear this story^ ^

**Me:** I've been gone for more than a year and this is how you greet me? _

**Setsuna:** please excuse my rudeness **bows politely** let's start again...Welcome back dany-chan n_n **draws yuunagi**

**Me:** **ahem** well that's better i guess T/w/T but though I've been gone...I still know some stuff Setsuna-san...if you know what I mean n_n

**Setsuna:** **blushes** w-w-well you know…I'm kinda' tired already, so I'll…I guess I'll let you go this time…**runs**

**Konoka:** Secchan come back! **runs after her**

**Me:** okay! on with the story!

**Author's Note:** hope you have all read mahou sensei negima chapter 252 :P

Chapter 2...

Volleyball, reading, drinking tea, video games, among other activities, is just how many girls at mahora gakuen spent their weekends. It was a beautiful Saturday noon. Girls were enjoying every minute of it, as without any previous warnings, their peaceful activities were disrupted by a sudden scream coming from a certain dorm.

"NANIIIIII!" was heard through mahora halls. The culprits were a certain brunette, a pig tailed girl, and a ten year old teacher. There was something in the air on that beautiful morning, something that just gave away that this wasn't going to be like any other Saturday.

"Na...na...na...nanii! Said the pigtailed girl. Asuna was stuttering so bad that by some miracle she was able to make some sense.

Konoka couldn't even stutter like Asuna, she was shocked, too shocked, she couldn't even think.

"se...setsuna-san?" Negi was lost just like everyone else but tried to regain composure, unlike his other two students whose confusion just seemed to grow and grow as seconds ticked by.

"Setsuna-san...are you ...okay?" Negi spoke again.

That simple statement broke the spell that seemed to have been casted on the older girls.

"ye...yeah...Secchan...I think …I mean…are you feeling well?" Konoka suddenly spoke, not trusting her words or her still blushing face.

"What do you mean Konochan?" the samurai gave them a confused look, still it didn't compare to her friend's faces.

'_she keeps calling me Konochan…not that I mind but…'_

"you mean something different with the way I look today? maybe cuz' I'm wearing my school uniform on a Saturday." Setsuna grinned.

"no Secchan, it's not that…"

"but you always do wear your uniform Setsuna-san, don't you have normal clothes or something?" Asuna interrupted.

"well yeah...I do…Konochan has bought me some outfits." Setsuna added with a smile.

"yes I have! You mean you're going to finally wear them!" last subject forgotten as soon as the young princess heard 'Konochan' and 'outfits' on the same statement.

"if that's what my Konochan wants, then your wishes are my commands" Setsuna gave her a playful smile, to which Konoka was more than willing to smile back.

"besides, I've just trained, so I need to take a shower. So if you'll excuse me, be right back." The swordswoman winked at them before she disappeared in less than a second, leaving the other girls in a daze. Sure the samurai was fast, but that wasn't it. She had done something before that. A simple gesture, but not so common on the young samurai's serious features.

"did she just…" Asuna trailed off.

"winked at us" finished Konoka.

Both of then started to chuckle. It sure was something uncommon to see on the young samurai, that it made them want to laugh a bit.

"Waa! That sure was something…ne Konoka?"

Both girls couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't something you see every day.

"oe, oe. This is serious girls. Setsuna-san is definitely odd today." Scolded the little ten-year-old teacher.

"we know Negi-bozu, but still it was freakin' funny!"

Asuna chuckled again, but this time Konoka didn't.

"I...I think it was cute…" Konoka seemed to start liking the 'odd' Secchan, not that she didn't like the 'normal' one, but she liked it when Setsuna would just relax a bit and let go of that attitude of hers.

"umm...Konoka?...Konoka!" Asuna was waving her hand in front of her roommate.

"KO-NO-KA!" finally the little princess seemed to react.

"mou…Asuna. You don't have to yell you know?"

"jeez Konoka…I was waiting for you to snap out of it already" Asuna gave a playful grin to her friend.

Konoka couldn't help but smile back at her.

"demo…Konoka…don't enjoy this too much ok?" Asuna suddenly became serious.

"we still don't know what's happening, but definitely something's going on."

Asuna kinda' knew konoka had feelings for her protector, but wasn't sure about whether the young princess' feelings were corresponded or not, setsuna was difficult to read and after all none of them had ever declared their love…

perhaps with a little help…but how could she get them to confess?

Could this be their chance?

'_But still I don't want them to get hurt'_

"I know." Was all konoka could reply bringing Asuna back to reality and out of her thoughts. Konoka was looking straight at her, but somehow her eyes seemed distant. Asuna noticed right away.

She wanted to help her roommate.

"Konoka…I…." but she didn't know what to say.

"well let's see…mmm…" negi didn't hear their conversation; he was too lost in thought, but seemed to intervene at the right moment.

"when you went training this morning Konoka-san, was something different with Setsuna-san?" asked the young mage.

Konoka snapped out of her thoughts.

"no…she was…umm normal? I mean yeah…the same as usual." Konoka now gave deep thought about when was that Setsuna started this behavior.

"I think it was when we came back here."

"umm…oh! Chamo-kun was here too!" Said the little mage.

"but that rat left before all this happened…" even the baka ranger was thinking hard about this.

"and he was in such a hurry to leave too…I wonder…"

"umm…you're right, I should go look for him, maybe he can help." Negi stated.

"lets's ask Eva-san too." Added Konoka.

"yeah." Agreed Negi.

Asuna was still in deep thought. She had her index finger on her chin, and her head tilted upwards. Suddenly she spoke.

"THAT RAT!" she startled her roommates, who in a fraction of a second snapped out of their conversation to see what was going on.

"what is it Asuna-san?"

"THAT RAT STOLE MY PANTIES!" Asuna yelled at the young teacher. She was so mad at the little ermine, that the vein popping up on her forehead seemed as if it was going to explode.

"wha…what?" Konoka was confused. Surely she didn't see this coming.

"think about it! Why else would he be in such a hurry to leave!" Asuna was making more sense to her roommates now.

"oh…" gasped Konoka and Negi when they realized what she had meant.

"WAIT TILL' I FIND HIM! HA! HE'LL PAY" Asuna was going mad, this was what she hated the most about the perverted ermine.

"ano…Asuna-san…calm down, we don't know yet…" Negi tried desperately to calm his roommate down. Too late. Asuna already had a maniac look on her face, she was up for no good.

"let's go look for him!" Asuna turned to her roommates. One eye twitching and the vein still visible on her forehead, well at least it hadn't exploded…yet.

"but Secchan said she was coming back…"

"well then you stay and off we go!" Asuna dragged Negi out of their dorm. Just one thing on her mind, '_wait till' I find you perverted ermine!.' _Once again, subject matter forgotten.

'_I hope they don't forget to talk to Eva-san at least' _

Konoka didn't have time to reply, nor that she wanted either. She was going to see her protector soon, even if she was 'odd' today, she was still her _Secchan _and she liked spending as much time as possible with her.

'_oh wait, when did she become my Secchan?'_

Konoka giggled at her own thoughts, she sure was looking forward to this meeting.

'_what am I gonna' do! I'm sure they have found out by now"_

Chamo was running desperately through Mahora's surroundings.

'_where can I hide? Where?'_

He wasn't sure what was expecting him, and didn't really want to know, but had some ideas about what might that be.

"Asuna-neechan will kill me!"

'_well for what happened to Setsuna-neechan and for stealing her panties too hehe'_

"oh this is no time for that!"

He was still thinking on a solution to all this mess he had created.

'_oh the antidote patch! That's right!'_

Chamo had thrown the patch away but it must still be inside their dorm's thrash can.

'_ahh! How am I gonna get back there?'_

Still running he tried to think about a plan to go back to the dorms unnoticed.

'_maybe nobody's home…mmm...anyway, I'll better go back now, cuz it's not gonna' stay there forever…it's now or never…'_

Praying that nobody dangerous would see him, and by dangerous he meant a certain orange-haired girl, he made his way back to the dorms.

though he wasn't the only one in trouble at Mahora today, a well-known raven-haired girl was about to have a mental breakdown inside one of the dorms.

"Waa! Why did I winked at them!" Setsuna was having a hard time believing the things she had done before.

"I even told them they had beautiful smiles…What's wrong with me!"

The protector didn't know why was she acting this weird, worst part, it had been in front of Konoka. She was embarrassing herself in front of her charge. She kept thinking about it over and over but still there was no explanation for her behavior. Sure she was feeling a little bit weird before, but she wasn't sick or anything.

She could think clearly now. There had to be an explanation to this, or maybe she was just relaxing at her job again and having fun.

'_it's weird how I let my guard down whenever I'm with Konochan, but I can't let this happen again. It has been entrusted to me the job of protecting her…no…I've chosen to protect her.' _

"Just get it together Setsuna. Get it together…" she kept saying to herself.

She was calming down, she just needed to focus again on her priorities, which of course were protecting Konoka from anything and anyone.

"BUT WHY! WHY!" and she broke down again.

After a few minutes of madness, and head-banging on the wall, the young samurai regained composure.

"and why exactly do I have to wear casual clothes today? Umm…well I told Ojousama I would…but she wouldn't get mad at me if I show up on my school uniform…or would...she?..." she trailed off as thoughts raced through her mind.

'_but she looked so happy afterwards, that smile she gave me…that beautiful and innocent smile…I'd do anything for it to remain on her angelic features…'_

"WAIT! What am I thinking again!" she snapped out of her own thoughts before they would take over her again.

'_Jeez…what's wrong with me today…I guess taking a cold shower was a good idea after all.'_

The protector made her way to the bathroom, unaware of all the commotion that was about to happen next...

to be continued...

**Asuna:** so you know? **giggles**

**Me:** haha you bet I do! xD

**Konoka:** we're back!

**Setsuna:** hey what's Asuna doing here?

**Asuna:** what? I can't?

**Me:** I invited her today :3

**Konoka:** yay! Asuna is here!

**Setsuna:** great! More witnesses to this psychotic story.

**Me:** hey my story is not psychotic!

**Setsuna:** whatever…

**Asuna:** leave it to me dany-chan... let's quote Setsuna-san -w- "it…it hurts ojousama"

**Setsuna:** **blushes** WAA! A-A-A-Asuna-san!

**Konoka:** mou…Asuna!

**Asuna:** hehe

**Me:** hahaha thanks Asuna-san :3, also special thanks go to all readers who have been waiting for this update, hope I didn't disappoint anyone ^ ^"

**Asuna:** Thank you all for reading! And don't forget to R&R please!


End file.
